Le journal de bord
Une nuit à Verbobonc... Il était tard, il faisait froid. Une bruine très légère tombait désormais sur les pavés mal agencés des ruelles de la fameuse Verbobonc, carrefour commercial du Sud de Véluna. Certes, le temps annonçait la rigueur qu’on allait connaître cet hiver. Mais cela ne semblait pas ennuyer un groupe de fêtards qui déambulait ces rues sans prêter plus d’attention à leur direction, mais tâchant de ne pas omettre une seule parole des curieuses chansons grivoises qu’ils braillaient. Ayant bus le verre de trop, se tenant bras dessus dessous, ils parcouraient les ruelles sinueuses du quartier pauvre manquant de tomber à chaque tournant. Au détour d’une de ces fameuses venelles, ils perçurent un cri étouffé à moins que ce ne fût le fruit de leur imagination débridée par l’alcool. Accourant face à l’appel à l’aide, ils trouvèrent dans une traboule encore plus sombre l’origine de cette plainte. Dans l’ombre froide de Luna, la plus grande des deux lunes de Taerre, se dégageaient deux silhouettes, l’une penchée sur l’autre, un couteau à la main. Le sang de plusieurs de ces preux ivrognes ne fit qu’un tour et les voilà accourant au secours de la victime. Celle-ci fut abandonnée, tombant au sol, par son assassin dès qu’il aperçut la troupe bruyante qui chargeait en sa direction. L’assassin ne put faire trente mètres avant de s’échoir sur la terre battue de la ruelle, l’imbibant de son sang. Malgré leur alcoolémie, ces sauveurs improvisés se montrèrent particulièrement efficaces et avaient déployé une multitude de dons, de talents et de pouvoirs pour arrêter le meurtrier. Certains d’entre eux se jetèrent sur le cadavre du mystérieux tueur, d’autres se penchèrent, inquiets, sur celui de la malheureuse victime. Sur cette dernière, ils purent trouver une amulette à l’effigie évocatrice de St Cuthbert. Par contre, le corps, qu’ils avaient abattu, les troubla bien plus. Il s’agissait d’un membre de cette race tant redoutée, les drows. Lui aussi, en plus d’une lame sûrement couverte d’un poison dont ils avaient le secret, portait sous sa tenue une amulette marquée d’un symbole arachnéen sans être plus explicite toutefois. Les questions s’enchainèrent dans leur esprit. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Qui était sa cible ? Pourquoi opérait-il si loin de ses repères, les fameuses cités maudites d’outre-terre ? Plusieurs questions trouvèrent leur réponse prestement. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur émotion que les pas cadencés de la garde approchaient, battant le pavé de la rue. Adoptant une attitude diplomatique, le groupe décida de rester sur les lieux du crime et expliqua à la milice ce qui s’était passé une fois que celle-ci fut arrivée. Du moins, purent-ils expliquer ce qu’ils savaient, c’est-à-dire peu de choses. Le sergent se montra très professionnel. Il put d’ailleurs aisément identifier la grande chanoinesse de St Cuthbert sous les traits de la victime. Celle-ci devait se trouver à son office, dans un petit village au sud de Verbobonc, à Hommlet. Que faisait-elle là également ? Il fut plus dubitatif quant à l’elfe noir qui s’étendait sous la torche d’un de ses hommes. Après un instant d’hésitation, il demanda à ses hommes de transporter les corps à la morgue où ils seraient analysés, puis amena les noceurs au poste. Là, ils rencontrèrent alors le chef de garde. Celui-ci, après un bref questionnaire, leur proposa d’aller avertir le prêtre de St Cuthbert de Hommlet dès le lendemain tandis qu’ils feraient le nécessaire pour mener l’enquête sur Verbobonc. Il garda l’un des témoins pour mettre à l’écrit leur déposition et laissa le groupe s’en aller. La soirée se faisait longue, les futures aventuriers se mirent à la recherche d’un toit pour dormir avant leur départ au petit matin. En route pour Hommlet. En route pour Hommlet, la compagnie prit les sentes peu sûre de la Vicomté. Il est maintenant d'usage de présenter ses membres. Hormis Sir Euldaniel resté à Verbobonc pour répondre aux questions des autorités, le groupe était actuellement composé des valeureux Lyandal, l'elfe ; Kyras, l'inquisiteur veillant sur Deworn l'ensorceleur au lignage des plus douteux tranquille ; Nebgaer un gnome curieux et un trio aux services de la Maitresse de la Perfection : Darwi, une oracle en initiation et ses protecteurs, Karbinya la sombre et Thal, resté à Verbobonc. Alors qu'ils marchaient à vive allure vers le Sud Est, à moins d'un mile de là, un groupe récemment composé entendait des cris d'appel à l'aide. Ce groupe était constitué de Guilin, l'archer au sang elfique, Zalok le riche nain et Rem, un skaven aux doigts habiles. Accourant à la rescousse, ils trouvèrent un nain à la tenue moniacal au prise de bandits de grands chemins. Ni une ni deux, Zalok répondit à la sauvegarde de sa race et aida son frère de sang. Guilin lança tira une flèche et Rem engagea un mouvement de contournement. Mais , les brigands se montrèrent plus dangereux et plus tenaces qu'ils ne l'eurent pensé. Fort heureusement, le premier groupe arrivait près du lieu de l'attaque. Entendant les bruits des armes s'entrechoquant, courageusement ils chargèrent ceux qui leur semblait être les malandrins. C'est à ce moment là que l'homme cornu montra ses talents en projetant une large claque de graisse, sous l'oeil intrigué de l'inquisiteur. Passé un échange de coups, les deux groupes se debarassèrent des bandits, laissant un bandits s'enfuir em braillant. Ils firent donc connaissance en s'échangeant le butin fraîchement acquis. Puis, décidant de faire route commune puisque leur destination était similaire, ils reprirent leur route afin d'arriver à Hommlet avant la nuit. Un village si paisible... Le soleil tombait à l'ouest quand les aventuriers arrivèrent au village de Hommlet. S'approchant des premières chaumières, une vieille femme, le balai à la main, les héla. Après un rapide échange de politesse, ils lui demandèrent où ils pourraient loger la nuit durant. Puis, la laissant toute à sa ribambelle de gamins, ils montèrent le chemin de terre jusqu'à la fameuse et recommandée auberge de la Bonne Hôtesse à la pancarte avantageuse et explicite. À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Et dès leur entrée, ils furent abordés par la tenancière, Glora Gundigoot, et salués par son mari, le patron, Ostler qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Après avoir réglé les aspects pécuniés de leur séjour, ils s'installèrent devant de magnifiques tourtes à la viande. Puis, une chose dans le gosier, ils montèrent à leur chambre se reposer de leur journée de marche. Le lendemain, après avoir posés quelques questions à Ostler et sa fille Vesta durant le petit déjeuner et salués les autres clients, les aventuriers se dirigèrent vers l'église de St Cuthbert pour annoncer la tragique nouvelle au père supérieur. Ils furent reçus par le fiacre Calmert, un prêtre un peu rougeaud très volontaire et efficace. Celui-ci leur demanda de verser une dîme pour soutenir les efforts st cuthbertiens. Il l'obtenu difficilement car les aventuriers étaient quasiment sans le sou ou ne souhaitaient-ils pas "gaspiller" leur argent dans des causes qui n'étaient pas les leurs. Calmert se montra néanmoins courtois et compréhensif et les amena auprès de son supérieur. Le vieux Perron aux traits tirés de fatigue les accueillit le sourire aux lèvres et les bras ouverts. Il écouta ce qu'ils avaient à lui dirent et son sourire s'effaça. Il se montra peiné et perplexe. Il leur demanda de bien vouloir rester ici le temps d'éclaircir un peu la question. Il souhaitait informer rapidement ses supérieurs. Et c'est ai si qu'ils laissèrent Terjon tout à sa tristesse et ses questions. À leur sortie du lieu de culte, Calmert les retint et leur demanda de régler un petit problème qu'il a avec un des apprentis du brasseur local. C'est pourquoi les aventuriers rendirent visite à ces derniers. Ils les trouvèrent plein à leur tâche. Après une discussion qui s'arrêta à cause du renversement d'un des silos en cuivre contenant du malt. Les nouveaux venus préférèrent en finir là et quittèrent le maître brasseur. Puis, ayant appris la présence d'un druide de la vieille foi, ils souhaitèrent lui rendre visite et écouter quelques bonnes paroles. Mais, ils tombèrent sur un vieux flanna anxieux. Pour cause, un cercle de pierre millénaire a été sauvagement détruit sans explication. Néanmoins, il confirma les sujets que Terjon avait abordé à demi-mots. Pendant ce temps, le guerrier nain, n'en pouvant plus, fit la connaissance de frère Smith. Ils s'accordèrent sur un prix pour que Zalok puisse utiliser la forge. Pendant que le nain commençait à retaper son armure, les autres aventuriers revenaient t du bosquet sans en savoir plus sur la recrudescence des bandits de la région, bien que le Jaroo est parlé d'un possible campement de brigands à c'est de Hommlet. Avec quelques problèmes. Ainsi eesterent-ils à Hommlet, rencontrant les uns et résolvant les problèmes des autres. Plusieurs fois, cependant, ils firent des excursions dans la foret Noueuse d'où ils revenaient bredouilles et couverts de cicatrices. Parmi les faits intéressants à narrer, notons leur première rencontre avec des amphibiens géants. Ils ne revinrent pas indemnes. De plus, le lendemain, certains d'entre eux furent frapper d'un mal curieux qui les obligea de garder le lit. Par la suite, ils subirent une embuscade de gobelours sur un flanc de colline, ou bien traquèrent-ils le repère d'araignée géantes pour le compte du bon bûcheron, Tarim. Enfin, ils chassèrent gnolls et gobelours. Chaque fois, revenant de leur expédition au sein de la sinistre forêt, ils purent trouver le repos au sein de l'auberge de la Bonne Hôtesse. Ils firent là la connaissance de plusieurs clients dont un magicien en quête d'un ouvrage disparu, un moine bakluni secondé d'un demi-géant, un grand buveur, apprenti brasseur, qui les défis plusieurs fois dans des concours de boisson tous mémorables les uns que les autres. Et enfin, defirent-ils Ostler d'un client qui dépouillé les client en touchant aux dés. Lors d'un passage à l'église de St Cuthbert, ils remarquèrent un gobelin albinos se faufillant derrière des buissons, s'enfuiant à l'est. Les aventuriers le rattrapèrent et grâce à un malentendu le tuèrent après avoir fait preuve de lâcheté et de malice. Ils trouvèrent un anneau en or sur lui, puis après l'avoir immolé ils firent part de leur découverte à Calmert qui ne savait qu'en penser. Plus tard, ils firent là connaissance de Jay le Noir à qui appartenait l'anneau qu'ils rendirent. C'était un don de sa femme décédée et ravit d'avoir retrouvé ce bijou, il offrit ses bottes elfiques, matériel de l'aventurier et ami des elles qu'il avait été. Ce dernier révéla aux aventuriers ses troubles. Ses moutons mourraient à une grande fréquence. Après enquête, les aventuriers trouvèrent de la ciguë dans les champs où le berger faisait pêtre ses bêtes. Lors d'une des nuits de veille, ils entendirent des pas s'approchant qu'ils firent fuir grâce au boucan produit par les nains. Depuis lors, ils n'en savent pas plus. Durant leurs vacations dans le village, ils rencontrèrent l'ancien du village, faisant tranquillement sa sieste sur une chaise à bascule et buvant une tisane. Celui-ci leur parla des deux marchands qu'ils pourraient voir pour répondre à leur besoin et des nouveaux hommletiens, des anciens aventuriers qui étaient à l'initiative de la construction du donjon à l'est. Ils leur conseilla également de voir Renton, le capitaine de la milice. C'est ainsi qu'ils firent consécutivement connaissance du sympathique et brave Renton aux multiples cicatrices démontrant sine expérience puis des deux marchands crapuleux qu'étaient Rannos et Gremmag. L'inquisiteur loua cependant leur service pour envoyer une missive pour informer ses supérieurs. Par contre, les gardes de la forteresse les informa que Bourne et Rufus n'avaient pas de temps à leur consacrer. Enfin, ils firent quelques visites au charmant Tira Nelub, le joaillier qui tenait le bureau de changes de Hommlet, pour liquider les gemmes qu'ils découvraient au cours de leur expéditions. La forteresse en ruine. thumb (A compléter avec les évènements passés...)thumb Alors que Thal se hâtait de poursuivre son cheval, suivis de près par Guilin qui ne comptait pas le laisser seul dans cette forêt, nous nous avancions vers la forteresse, laissant les tiques répandues sur le sol, non loin de la tombe de Drop. Un peu plus loin, j'ai reconnu la bouilli de crapauds qui, soit dit en passant, dégageait une sale odeur de pourriture. Nous sommes finalement arrivé devant un pont levis, celui-ci semblait plutôt mal en point, ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés d'emmener la mule, au risque de briser le pont. Karbynia joua les éclaireuses, en escaladant le mur, discutant avec Derwon par télépathie pour nous tenir au courant. R A S. Nous sommes donc entrés dans cette forteresse à l'aspect peu engageant. ___ Après avoir vaillamment mais précautionneusement franchi le pont-levis de bois vermoulu avec un succès rare, Notre équipe réduite entra dans ce château décrépit. Zalok, hâtif, parti parquer sa monture et la charrette dans une tour adjacente tandis que nous grimpions les marches menant vers le donjon lui-même. Ladite tour adjacente s'avérait être la demeure d'une espèce d'araignée-garou des plus féroces, voraces, et manifestement affamée (ou désœuvrée, les avis divergent). Elle vît de toute évidence dans le nain une proie copieuse et déjà emballée, et le pris d'assaut en l'aspergeant d'une substance pâle et visqueuse (aucun autre qualificatif ne sera usité). Alertés par les cris de détresse du nain, nous nous ruâmes vers la tour funeste, ayant hâte d'en découdre avec cet arachnide-garou, une espèce qui très franchement ne devrait pas exister. Après quelques longues minutes passées à entamer l'épaisse chitine de la créature, nous parvînmes à la convaincre que son futur résidait dans un plan d'existence autre que le nôtre. Mais pas avant qu'elle ait mordu Zalok, Kyras et Karbinya. La bougresse. Elle nous légua gracieusement un coffret d'ivoire et quelques piécettes. Épuisés que nous étions de ce combat, et, pour être honnête, de cette journée toute entière, nous décidions (la concordance des temps me fatigue) de faire demi-tour vers Hommlet, laissant la charrette à l’abri dans la tour, gardée par une araignée-garou bien plus coopérative et calme qu'auparavant. Bien qu'un peu torpide. Lors de son passage, les planches vermoulues cédèrent sous le poids de la mule, manifestement un peu grasse. Elle survécu cependant, et le voyage se déroula sans autre incident. C'est solide, ces bêtes-là. Une fois rentré, nous nous sommes essayés à éprouver la bienveillance des pratiquants de la magie divine d'Hommlet pour assurer la guérison de nos camarades mordus, la perspective de leur potentielle transformation en araignées-garou en furie étant ma foi peu attrayante. La bienveillance des pratiquants de la magie divine d'Hommlet est chère. Nous avons finalement décidé de prendre le risque de devenir un objet d'étude appliqué de l'arachnanthropie. Le lendemain, nous nous remettions en route vers le château en ruine, décidés à piller''' '''explorer le donjon. En passant, nous réparions le pont-levis, démontrant que notre talent martial n'a d'égal que nos compétences d'artisanat. Première constatation : la charrette a disparu, (Une autre occasion de redémontrer nos compétences d'artisanat !) Sans doute dévorée par une autre espèce répugnante que ce marais semble si enclin à nous présenter, sans doutes dans un effort méritoire pour nous surprendre. Deuxième constatation : Il s'avère que ce donjon abritait autrefois (c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions) une faune mégaloreptilienne riche, ainsi qu'une variété remarquablement hostile et résistante de chiroptères. Une espèce si remarquable, de fait, qu'elle en distrayait mes camarades combattants au point qu'ils confondent alliés et adversaires. Lyandal porte à présent la marque indélébile (?) de la brutalité barbare sévérité du jugement de l'inquisiteur. Trois détails notables : -Les lézards géants sont capables d'une affection disproportionnée pour des objets inanimés aussi banals que les coffres. -Cette même espèce possède un estomac tout aussi disproportionné, capable de contenir un objet aussi gros qu'un bouclier magique. Les sucs gastriques de cette espèce sont cependant d'une puanteur banale, bien qu'intense. -Les cobras géants, par contre, c'est que de la gueule. Troisième constatation et humble suggestion de la part de la rédactrice : Dorénavant, la tactique réfléchie sera préférable à la charge aveugle lorsque le groupe est confronté à une pièce non-explorée dans laquelle réside une quantité toute aussi inconnue et, je souligne, potentiellement importante, d'individus probablement hostiles, et, je souligne, potentiellement mortels. Nonobstant le fait qu'un de ces individus peu recommandables soit connu du groupe, et évoquent des souvenirs douloureux. La rédactrice aimerait noter qu'une pointe de lance fichée brutalement dans la cage thoracique est bien plus douloureuse que tous ses mauvais souvenirs réunis, de loin. Cette recommandation s'étend à toutes les futures situations dangereuses auquel le groupe est confronté, c'est-à-dire à tous les futurs évènements auquel le groupe est confronté. Quoi qu'il en soit, le groupe déplore la disparition aux mains de rufians peu délicats, dans la forteresse abandonnée, de Zalok et Kyras, membres estimés (et musclés) de la compagnie. Je prie Xan Yae pour qu'ils soient saufs, et sinon, pour que la terre leur soit légère ! -Darwi Odrade Une fuite pas comme les autres... Le reste de la compagnie encore tenant encore sur ses deux jambes, à savoir Darwi - quoique dans son cas, on puisse concevoir que cela soit discutable -, Deworn, Karbinya et moi-même, Lyandal, prit donc la sage décision de retourner prestement à Hommlet. En effet, panser ses plaies était une priorité, et il aurait été autant inutile qu'irréfléchi de se ruer au secours de Zalok et Kyras. Qui plus est, Tahl, Guilin, Rem ainsi que le moine Cranneg restaient introuvables, ce qui rendait tout déplacement relativement risqué. C'est donc après deux jours de soins intensifs ,et gratuits -un détail qui peut paraitre futile et intéressé, mais qui je le sais désormais, aura son importance par la suite-, que nous nous décidâmes à retourner pratiquer notre activité favorie, que nous nommons officiellement "Rendre des services à la noble communauté de Hommlet de manière désintéressée", mais que je préfère personnellement reconnaitre comme "Servir de larbin au tout-un-chacun, en priant pour y gagner plus que trois misérables patisseries". Aussi, je ne m'apesantirais que peu sur les détails, s'il plait à un autre membre de mon estimée compagnie de compléter mes dires, grand bien lui en fasse. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons durant notre journée résolu un dangereux problème de farine et bravé les dangers d'une conversion à la foi de St-Cuthbert. A alors refait surface une requête à laquelle nous n'osions plus croire : notre très estimé chamoine de St Cuthbert s'est fait un devoir de nous rappeler un fameux anneau, d'une très grande importance à ses yeux, et qui nous garantirait sa reconnaissance mille fois éternelle si nous mettions la main dessus -et lui rapportions, quoique ce cher chamoine se proposera plus tard dans la semaine de "nous l'offrir gracieusement", ce qui autorise le questionnement-. Comme notre compagnie est particulièrement friande des quêtes amusantes et constructives, nous avons de bonne grâce accepté de partir chercher cet anneau, avec pour indication "Il doit se trouver dans la plaine". Si à la relecture de mes écrits vous vous dites qu'il y a erreur, non, je ne plaisante aucunement. La seule et unique information dont nous disposions était "Il doit être dans la plaine". S'est alors ensuivie une matinée passionante, nos deux magiciens tentant desespérément de détecter une trace de magie tandis que j'ai personnellement passé la matinée à errer sans but en suivant ma compagnie. Vers midi, nous avons atteint une dépression dans la plaine, que nous avons pu immédiatemment identifier comme étant un tertre où les soldats de la grande guerre avaient été enterrés. J'ai alors consenti à descendre examiner le tertre, nos magiciens ayant senti une présence magique. je comptais alors sur ma bonne étoile pour éviter les mauvaises rencontre, mais suivant l'expression désormais commune dans notre groupe -"Le hasard est une pute mon ami !"-, j'ai eu la démonstration que j'avais du oublier de payer Dame Fortune lors de mon passage avec la sortie de pas moins de sept squelettes autour de moi. S'est alors ensuivi un combat bref, où nous ne subîmes que quelques petites éraflures. A noter que trois autres squelettes ont surgi de sous les pieds de notre Oracle, qui s'est chargée de leur régler leur compte à coups de bottes tandis qu'ils tentaient de la dévêtir. Mention spéciale à notre nouvelle championne nationale de Morgenstern-Golf, j'ai nommé Karbinya. Nous avons alors trouvé trois parchemins, manifestement responsables du phénomène, que j'ai confiés au bons soins de Deworn et Darwi. Nous avons ensuite repris la route, pour une superbe après midi de marche sans aucun résultat. C'est en soirée que notre recherche s'est révélée fructueuse : nous avions enfin localisé ledit anneau ! Un léger bémol néanmoins, léger bémol qui devait bien peser sa demi-tonne et mesurer trois mètres puisque nous avions un géant endormi à quelques pas de l'anneau. Faisant alors une brillante démonstration de son entrainement, Karbinya parvint à subtiliser l'anneau sans que la masse ne se réveille. Malheureusement, elle avait au passage remarqué une bourse attachée à la ceinture du géant, et décida, à l'encontre de mes conseils, d'aller chercher ce précieux butin. Karbinya fut malheureusement moins confiante en ses compétences lorsque le géant s'éveilla, tandis qu'elle tentait de retirer la bourse. Le groupe entreprit alors un repli stratégique qui se déroula comme suit : Darwi est fauchée dans sa course par une sorte de menhir, preuve que les géants sont capables de tirs précis. C'est donc protégés par les sortilèges de Toile et de Graisse de Deworn que Karbinya et moi-même sortirent ce qui restait de l'oracle de sous la pierre,et commencèrent à la dégager du champ de bataille. Le géant avait malheureusement des rochers en stocks, et décida que j'étais plus agréable sous un de ces rochers que transportantl'oracle vers une échappatoire. Malgré ces légers désagréments, notre groupe parvint tout de même à fuir, en grande partie grâce à la magie de Deworn. Nous rentrâmes alors à Hommlet, et nous mîmes à chercher des soins pour notre Oracle -et moi, accessoirement-. Devant le prix exorbitant réclamé par "Le chamoine dont nous avions maintenant la reconnaissance mille fois éternelle, mais pas suffisante pour soigner gratuitement", nous décidâmes de soigner Darwi d'une manière tout aussi efficace : deux jours de sommeil à l'auberge, et la laisser se soigner magiquement. Arriva alors ce que nous pourrons par la suite désigner comme le plus formidable fiasco de cette épopée. Deux hommes, dont une sorte de demi-géant, nous abordèrent, prétextant rechercher une compagnie. Pour nous prouver leur bonne foi, ils nous désignèrent un homme, assis au coin de l'auberge, qui apparemment "nous espionnait, et paraissait louche". Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Darwi décida d'en avoir le coeur net : elle tenta de lire dans les pensées du manant -Apparemment, un sort nommé "Fuite de cerveau", bien que mes connaissances limitées dans la magie divine de ce domaine me soient relativement limitées-. Le sort fonctionna parfaitement. Du moins, il aurait du, mais "Le hasard est une pute", et l'homme en question tomba face contre table, sans que Darwi puisse nous apprendre quoique ce soit sur ses pensées. Nous décidâmes alors de prétexter emmener l'individu chez le druide pour le soigner de son malaise pour l'emmener hors du village, à côté de la rivière. S'ensuivit alors une discussion ma foi fort amusante : devait-on le ligoter et le ramener à l'auberge, puis l'interroger le lendemain, ou régler son cas immédiatemment ? Pour ma part, j'étais pour le soigner, l'interroger sur place et aviser par la suite, mais mes camarades décidèrent de le ramener à l'auberge. Nous repassâmes alors devant l'aubergiste, cadavre sur l'épaule, pour aller le coucher dans un lit. Je fis alors le guet devant sa chambre le lendemain tandis que mes compagnons allèrent régler une histoire de milice, que je ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Le pauvre homme s'éveilla dans la soirée, et nous étions au complet dans sa chambre pour fêter son réveil, ce que notre estimée Darwi fit immédiatemment en réitérant son sort de "Lecture des pensées". L'homme mourut, mais fut soigné in extremis par les sorts de l'oracle, et put alors se relever péniblement. Si ses intentions étaient encore obscures, il était au moins clair qu'il ne nous portait plus dans son estime -le flot de jurons en attestant-. Il sauta prestement de son lit, et se rua sur son épée. Deworn fut le plus vif, lui jetant un projectile magique qui le fit trébucher. Sentant le danger, mais ne voulant pas le tuer d'un coup net d'épée batarde, j'ai préferé lui envoyer ma lourde botte dans la tempe. Karbinya profita alors de l'étourdissement de l'inconnu -car oui, il nous était encore inconnu à ce moment- pour plaquer sa dague sur sa gorge. A la suite d'une interrogation musclée menée de main de maitre -et enflammée, si j'ose dire- par Deworn, nous apprîmes que le bougre était un espion du Temple du Mal Elémentaire. Forts de cette découverte, nous l'avons donc confié à la prison locale, dans laquelle il se suicida le lendemain. Je prie Phaulkon pour revoir le reste de notre compagnie saine et sauve, et je tiens à préciser que toutes nos décisions durant cette semaine ont été murement réfléchies et sont donc parfaitement assumées. -Lyandal Je suis prête à admettre que sonder l'esprit de l'individu de manière si drastique n'était peut-être pas la solution idéale. Mais c'était un risque calculé, qui nous a permit de démasquer l'espion, sans le moindre heurt pour les habitants du village. De plus, dans l'éventualité hautement improbable ou mon jugement serait erroné, les dommages infligés par ma sonde mentale sont tout à fait réversibles. Que celui qui n'a jamais pris de risque me jette la première pierre. -Darwi Une visite à Nulb Les prières pour la sauvegarde de nos compagnons disparus ont été accordées, puisqu'ils sont tous revenus sains et sauf à Hommlet, avec l'exception notable de Zalok, qui, je cite, "Se pèle à poil à l'extérieur du village". Une fascinante histoire, j'en suis sure, et une histoire que ne manquera pas de relater l'un de ses acteurs, j'en suis tout autant certaine. C'était il y a trois jours de cela à l'heure où j'écris ces mots. Il y a beaucoup à écrire. Durant notre absence aux plaines d'Emerydie, Hommlet fut attaqué par une troupe organisée formée de gobelins, gobelours et gnolls. La milice s'est ralliée pour défendre le village, et ont affaibli les rangs des gobelins, puis dispersé l'assaillant. Un travail louable. Néanmoins, l'une des habitante, Paida, a été kidnappée, et on est depuis sans nouvelles, malgré les recherches des rôdeurs pour trouver une quelconque trace des bandits et de leur captive, qui se sont avérées vaine. Afin de soulager le village de cette menace grandissante, Terjon nous donna un sceptre de soins, objet utile si il en est, en nous recommandant de visiter la forteresse en ruines. Cependant, les rapports de nos compagnons nous prêtèrent à penser que celle-ci était vide et explorée, à l'exception du sous-sol, que nous avons choisi de négliger. Sous les conseils de Cranneg, nain moine à présent imberbe (!), nous partîmes plutôt vers Nulb, un village dans les marais, décrit comme "louche". Nous pensions pouvoir trouver la villageoise disparue ici, et, qui sait, peut-être même la troupe de raideurs. Zalok se montra très enthousiaste à l'idée, pensant que son équipement disparu se trouvait là-bas Après une marche presque sans incidents, faune mégabatracienne mise à part, nous arrivâmes à Nulb. Nulb est un village au sens large du terme, assez large pour englober les notions de "collection de huttes sur pilotis" et "image même de la misère fangeuse". Je choisis de revêtir le masque d'une racaille teigneuse et remontée, une expérience qui promettait d'être intéressante. Dès notre arrivée, nous fûmes accostés par un spécimen de jeune crasseux portant le doux nom de Sammy, qui nous proposa sur le champ de monnayer un secret local. Après quelques négociations bousculées et une poignée d'électrum en moins, il avoua savoir que son maître, Otis, le forgeron du village, cachait son butin, constitué d'objets magiques, sous son enclume. Je décidais de rendre visite au forgeron, sans mauvaises intentions, ce que je jure solennellement sur Xan Yae. Otis était taciturne mais affable, et, lorsque nous demandions si il n'avait pas commercé avec quelque malfrats récemment, il nous indiqua la direction d'un marchand sur le port fluvial du village, un homme connu pour marchander tout type de biens avec tout type d'individus. Pour autant que je le sache, la bonne volonté de cet honnête homme a été récompensée par la non-subtilisation de ses biens. Je suis prête à jouer les garçons manqués couverts d'immondice, mais pas voler des gens relativement innocents, ce qui, dans un endroit comme Nulb, mérite d'être salué. Le climat du village est particulier. Il semble y pleuvoir le gueux. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai pensé lorsque nous fûmes accostés par un autre représentant de la race des bouseux malhonnête en chemin vers le port. Celui-ci sentait fort le poisson et s'appelait Preston Weltz. Il goba tout entier notre histoire apparence de bandits, rendue plus crédible, il est vrai, par une quantité importante de boue et de tourbe sur nos habits. Il nous disait louer une masure, ni plus ni moins décrépie que les autres, pour la modique somme de quelques piécettes d'électrum par jour. Zalok reconnu l'intérieur comme étant l'endroit où leurs kidnappeurs les avaient enfermés, et, après une fouille hâtive, recouvra une partie de ses biens (la partie sans valeur), tandis que nous causions chiffons avec le gueux. Il n'était plus d'aucun intérêt pour nous, et nous partîmes peu après. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au port fluvial, devant "l'échoppe" du marchand indiqué par le forgeron, Bertram. Après quelques questions posées dans le dialecte local, je compris que nous ne tirerions sans doute rien de ce tire-laine accoutré comme un prince décadent par la manière douce, et je décidais d'explorer son cerveau après avoir aiguillé ses pensées vers l'équipement du nain guerrier. J'appris ce que je voulais, et l'homme se montra immédiatement plus réceptif à nos demandes, d'autant plus qu'il avait révélé avoir mangé Mu, l'âne de Zalok, ce qui eu l'effet de le rendre plus enragé qu'un balor dans de l'eau bénite. Il ne nous apprit rien de plus, hélas, à part que la communauté de Nulb était dirigée par un chef pirate du nom de Tolub, qui y imposait, par la force de choses, une certaine préférence pour les pantalons marron. Entre autres 'horreurs'. Après que Zalok ai récupéré la partie chère (dans tous les sens du terme) de son équipement, c'est d'ailleurs l'un des sbires de ce chef pirate qui nous accosta. Il s'appelait Grud-qui-louche (!), et avait été témoin de nos 'négociations' avec le marchand, et désirait enrôler notre aide pour tuer des crapauds géants, en échange de sa gratitude éternelle et d'un bon mot auprès de Tolub. Ces batraciens dérangeaient apparemment la pèche au brochet (géant), dont Grud est friand. C'est pour cette noble cause que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les marais, et, entendant la présence des crapauds, décidâmes d'un plan d'attaque. Nos cibles étaient au nombre de quatre. Trois crapaud de taille quelconque (c'est-à-dire bien trop grandes), et un de taille colossale, qui se présenta sous le nom de "Béhémoth, le roi des crapaud," titre majestueux si il en est. La bataille fût rude, mais nos manœuvres nous ont permis de prendre avantage de la taille du crapaud en le tenaillant de toute part, et ainsi tomba le souverain amphibien. Mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos peines. Un brouillard épais tomba tout autours de nous sitôt que nous abattions la bête, et nous entendions peu après les cris de douleur de Rem, le Rattus Faber. Il s'effondra presque sous nos yeux, sans signe de menace apparents autour de lui. Pour paraphraser l'inquisiteur Kyras, ça sentait la magie. Daeworn tenta donc de détecter la source de ce brouillard, qui devait être la source des blessures de Rem. C'était un arbre. En tout cas, ça en avait l'apparence. Ni une ni deux, l'arbre meurtrier se trouva assailli de toute part aussitôt que Daeworn eu pointé en sa direction en le désignant comme coupable. Je suppose qu'après avoir combattu des créatures faisant plus de trois fois la taille qu'elles devraient faire, se faire attaquer par un arbre n'a rien de particulièrement exceptionnel. Alors que les vaillants combattants tailladait le tronc, sa forme devin floue, et, après un assaut soutenu, s'effondra à nos pieds une créature humanoïde difforme et grotesque, ce que les multiples taches sombres infligées par le groupe rehaussait admirablement. Je déteste ce pays. Toute difforme qu'elle pût être, la créature possédait un magnifique cimeterre enchanté, entre autres richesses. Nous étions néanmoins épuisés par les marais et leur faune, aussi décidions nous de rebrousser chemin vers Nulb. Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que nous rentrions (d'après ce que je pouvais voir), et c'est à ce moment-là que nous décidâmes d'aller rendre visite au bordel local. Afin, bien sûr, de chercher si la villageoise disparue n'avait pas été vendue comme catin. Nous fûmes accueillis par Mona, la propriétaire de l'établissement, et 'diseuse de bonne aventure'. Si cette créature fripée et trop maquillée possède le don de prescience, alors l'humble rédactrice doit certainement être la fille cachée de Mordenkainen. Elle s'est plainte sur-le-champ de la disparition de sa boule de cristal, promettant une récompense d'espèce sonnantes et trébuchante. Il me fallut un effort d'éloquence certain pour lui faire parler de ses filles, et pour apprendre que la disparue, Paida, n'était pas ici. Mais, point d'inquiétudes ! Le bordel, comme tout bordel qui se respecte, possède bel et bien une damoiselle en détresse, Serena, qui souhaite rassembler une somme pour acheter sa liberté et quitter ce trou, suivant les traces de sa sœur. Comme nous la comprenons. La nuit tombait, et nous décidions de nous reposer dans l'auberge locale. Au cours de la nuit, nous recevions un message télépathique de Terjon, nous implorant de rentrer à Hommlet. C'est ce que nous fîmes le lendemain matin, après avoir annoncé à Grud-qui-louche la mort des crapauds et la réouverture de la pèche aux brochet (géant). Il en fut comblé. C'est une triste nouvelle qui nous attendait à Hommlet : Un nouveau raid avait eu lieu, tuant La Bidouille et Tarim le bûcheron et blessant grièvement Renton. C'est dans une ambiance morose que nous passâmes le reste de la journée. Demain, nous irons nettoyer une bonne fois pour toute la forteresse en ruines, et mettre un terme à ces attaques incessantes. Ce gâchis n'a que trop duré. -Darwi Le retour à la forteresse en ruine Un peu de repos pour les braves Une seconde visite à Nulb Catégorie:La Campagne